simsfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
The Sims
|nośnik = 1 CD-ROM |wymagania = Windows * Windows 95/98 lub nowszy (Uwagi do Windows 2000) * Procesor 233 Mhz * 64 MB RAM * 4x CD-ROM, 4x Speed Speed CD-R/RW, DVD-ROM lub DVD R/RW/RAM * 2 MB dla karty dźwiękowej obsługującej DirectX 7 * DirectX 7 Sound Card * Mac OS 8.1 lub nowszy * 233MHz lub szybszy PowerPC G3 lub G4 * 64 MB RAM * Monitor i karta graficzna wyświetlające 800x600 pikseli * Rozdzielczość w tysiącach kolorów * 2 MB lub więcej VRAM wymagane * 8x CD-ROM |sterowanie = Klawiatura i Myszka |otoczenie = Otoczenie 1 |temat muzyczny = noicon|160px}} The Sims to pierwsza część serii gier opartych na prawdziwym życiu. Gra została wydana w roku 2000 przez firmę EA Games i Maxis. Do gry przygotowano siedem oficjalnych dodatków: *The Sims: Światowe Życie *The Sims: Balanga *The Sims: Randka *The Sims: Wakacje *The Sims: Zwierzaki *The Sims: Gwiazda *The Sims: Abrakadabra Do The Sims nie wydano natomiast żadnych akcesoriów, wprowadzono je dopiero później do gier The Sims 2 oraz The Sims 3. Pierwsza część The Sims jest grą niezbyt skomplikowaną, jednak to dzięki niej możemy cieszyć się dziś całą rozbudowaną serią simowych gier. W podstawowej wersji gry nie ma zbyt wielu opcji i możliwości - dostępna jest tylko jedna okolica z dziesięcioma parcelami do wyboru. Simowie to postacie, którymi sterujemy. Tryb budowania Tryb budowania w The Sims pozwala wybudować dom od samych fundamentów aż po wybór dachu. Aby to uczynić możemy korzystać z wielu narzędzi dostępnych w grze: *'Narzędzia kształtowania terenu' - narzędzia terenu pozwalają zmieniać ukształtowanie parceli. Istnieje jednak ograniczenie stopnia podniesienia czy obniżenia terenu (poinformuje nas o tym odpowiedni komunikat). Dysponujemy następującymi narzędziami kształtowania terenu: ** Obniżenie terenu - wystarczy kliknąć na skrzyżowaniu segmentów a ziemia się zapadnie! Segmenty, na których znajdują się obiekty nie mogą być obniżane. ** Wyrównianie terenu - gdy chcemy aby nasza parcela była płaska jak deska używamy narzędzia wyrównania terenu. Omyłkowe kliknięcie na obszarze, który był już płaski, nie pociąga za sobą żadnych kosztów. ** Podniesienie terenu - to narzędzie działa podobnie, jak obniżenie terenu. Wystarczy kliknąć na dowolnym skrzyżowaniu linii siatki, a cztery przylegające do niego segmenty zostaną podniesione. Segmenty, na których znajdują się obiekty oczywiście nie mogą być podnoszone. *'Narzędzia wodne' - jeśli konto bankowe Twoich Simów pęka w szwach, możesz wykopać w ogródku ogromny basen, zaopatrzony w trampolinę i drabinki. Można nawet umieścić basen wewnątrz domu. Basen musi mieć jednak rozmiary umożliwiające Simom przepłynięcie paru metrów, w przeciwnym razie będzie przyczyną zmartwień, nie rozrywki. Należy pamiętać o zainstalowaniu trampoliny i drabinki w basenie, zwłaszcza drabinki! Dostępne są następujące narzędzia wodne: ** Basen - narzędzie to umożliwia rozmieszczenie kilku segmentów wody. ** Trampolina - trampoliny należy umieszczać obok segmentów z wodą. Przy jednym basenie można zainstalować oczywiście więcej trampolin, ku zazdrości sąsiadów. ** Drabinka - podobnie jak w przypadku trampoliny, drabinki powinny być umieszczane przy segmentach z wodą. Można zainstalować w basenie więcej drabinek, aby zasiać mętlik w Simowych głowach co do tego, którędy wyjść z basenu. *'Ściany i płoty': ** Ściana - aby wybudować ścianę wystarczy kliknąć i przeciągnąć wzdłuż linii siatki, powstanie ściana gotowa do wytapetowania. Nie można stawiać ścian poza granicami swojej posiadłości. Można także budować ściany po przekątnych. ** Biały płotek - biały płotek nada parceli naszych Simów malowniczości i romantyzmu. Simowie muszą okrążać płoty, więc w ten sposób można zapobiec tratowaniu kwiatów. ** Balustrada - balustrada stanowi ciekawy dodatek do schodów lub balkonów, można również umieszczać balustrady wokół basenu lub tuż obok formując taras. ** Wysoki parkan - to narzędzie umożliwia uzyskanie pewnej dozy prywatności na terenie parceli naszego Sima, chroniąc przed wścibskimi sąsiadami. ** Kolumny - kolumny, oprócz wrażeń estetycznych, zapewniają wsparcie dla wyższej kondygnacji, choć i tak można wybudować piętro nad dowolnym pokojem. Jednak jeśli chcesz zadać trochę szyku, postaw parę kolumn. *'Tapety' - ściany domu można dekorować wieloma rodzajami tapet, farb i innych pokryć (np. boazerią). Każdą tapetą i farbą można pokrywać ściany wewnętrzne i zewnętrzne. *'Schody' - schody są rzeczą nieodzowną w przypadku posiadania piętra. W danym pokoju można umieścić kilka klatek schodowych. *'Kominek' - kominek to źródło domowego ciepła (niestety najtańszy kosztuje 600 simoleonów, cóż nikt nie mówił, że będzie łatwo...). W podstawowej wersji gry są cztery kominki do wyboru, muszą być one ustawiane pod ścianą. Uważaj tylko, żeby nie puścić chałupy z dymem. thumb *'Rośliny' - ogród Simów można urozmaicać za pomocą drzew, krzewów i kwiatów. Rośliny kwitną przez okrągły rok, o ile tylko nasz Sim lub wynajęty ogrodnik będzie je od czasu do czasu podlewać. Pamiętaj, nieco zieleni zawsze ożywi szarą codzienność. *'Podłoga' - mamy ogromną liczbę podłóg do wyboru, od biało-czarnych kafelek po wykładzinę. Można nawet wylać podłogę w domu asfaltem (choć sąsiedzi mogą zacząć dziwnie na nas spoglądać). *'Drzwi' - o ile nie chcesz aby Simowie czuli się w swoim własnym domu jak w więzieniu, zamontuj drzwi. Dostępne są różne style drzwi. Można zamontować drzwi podwójne, a nawet składające się z pięciu czy sześciu skrzydeł. Tylko po co? *'Okna' - okna to znakomity element domu - w każdym powinno być ich co najmniej kilka. Zamontuj najdroższe okna, a sąsiedzi pękną z zazdrości. *'Dach' - narzędzie dachu nadaje domowi końcowy szlif. Można wybrać poziom nachylenia dachu (trzy dostępne) oraz typ pokrycia (w podstawowej wersji gry - cztery dostępne). Jeśli sami nie dokonamy wyboru, pozostanie domyślny wygląd dachu - czyli średnie nachylenie i wybrane losowo pokrycie. Uwaga: zmiany nachylenia i pokrycia nie wiążą się z kosztami, można więc zmieniać je w dowolnej chwili nie naruszając domowego budżetu. Tryb kupowania thumbTwoi Simowie lubią mieć w domu parę ciekawych sprzętów - niezależnie od tego, czy mają one praktyczne zastosowanie, czy też są po prostu luksusowe. Zakup niektórych sprzętów i mebli jest dość oczywisty. Simowie muszą przecież jeść, spać i no cóż... wydalać. Zatem powinniśmy zapewnić naszym Simom podstawowe wyposażenie łazienki, kuchni i oczywiście sypialni. W trybie kupowania na ekranie pojawia się zestaw ikon oznaczających osiem kategorii przedmiotów. Wszystkie obiekty jakie można kupić podzielone są według dwóch kryteriów: według pokojów, w których się je umieszcza (pokój dzienny, jadalnia, sypialnia, gabinet, kuchnia, łazienka, ogród, pozostałe) i według funkcji (krzesła i kanapy, powierzchnie, elementy dekoracyjne, elektronika, sprzęt AGD, artykuły sanitarne, oświetlenie, pozostałe). Jeżeli chcesz sprzedać swoje meble, ponieważ chcesz kupić nowe lub te po prostu Ci się znudziły lub doszedłeś do wniosku, że są Ci zupełnie niepotrzebne, możesz to oczywiście uczynić. Uważaj jednak, im więcej Simowie wysiadują na kanapie, tym bardziej traci ona na wartości (możesz zawsze odwrócić poduszki plamami w dół). Niektóre przedmioty mogą natomiast stanowić inwestycję i zwiększać swoją wartość z upływem czasu. Nie należy ustawiać przedmiotów w taki sposób, aby blokowały drzwi lub utrudniały Simom poruszanie się po domu. Pamiętaj, że przy meblowaniu domu poza względami budżetowymi należy również uwzględnić potrzeby Simów. Po przejściu do trybu życia Simowie pokażą Ci co myślą o swoim nowym umeblowaniu poprzez odpowiednie zachowanie. Pewne nowe przedmioty będą się cieszyć uwagą, inne z kolei Simowie chętnie znieśliby do piwnicy (gdyby ją mieli). Kolejność zakupów (podpowiedź) Gdy rozpoczynamy nową grę w pustym domu, musimy najpierw wyposażyć go w najpotrzebniejsze meble. Trzeba pomyśleć o jedzeniu, spaniu, chodzeniu za potrzebą i szorowaniu. Należy zatem zakupić lodówkę, łóżko, toaletę i prysznic - co najmniej. Rzecz jasna Simowie nie będą zadowoleni jedząc na stojąco w kuchni, a niektórzy mogą być nieco strapieni rzucając wszystkie śmieci na podłogę. Po wstawieniu do domu podstawowych mebli dorzuć chociaż jeden stół i kilka krzeseł, jakieś lampy (nie chcemy aby nasi Simowie mieszkali w egipskich ciemnościach), sofę lub fotele, by można było wypoczywać, kosz na śmieci, blaty (Sim musi mieć przecież gdzie pokroić pomidora do sałatki), zlew kuchenny, a może niedługo naszego Sima będzie stać nawet na zmywarkę do naczyń? Potrzebujemy jeszcze czegoś na czym Sim mógłby zaspokoić swoją potrzebę rozrywki. Kupmy więc przedmioty, które zapewniają Simom zabawę - telewizory, wieże stereofoniczne, zabawki, może nawet stół bilardowy? Albo komputer, który sprawdza się nie tylko w dziedzinie rozrywkowej, ale również przy robieniu kariery zawodowej. Warto też pomyśleć o kawałku sztuki, który poprawi estetykę mieszkania i zaspokoi potrzebę wystroju Simów. A może kuchenka mikrofalowa, wybór jest ogromny (przy odpowiedniej liczbie simoleonów ma się rozumieć). Uważaj na wydatki Rozległa oferta trybu kupowania może niestety wpędzić Simów w kłopoty finansowe! Nurzanie się w szale Simzakupów to świetna zabawa, podobnie jak ustawianie w domu tych wszystkich niezwykłych sprzętów. Gdy rzecz jest droga jej zakup może odbyć się kosztem kupienia czegoś, co mogłoby naprawdę przydać się Twoim Simom. Należy po prostu pamiętać o konsekwencjach poczynionych zakupów. Kosz do koszykówki w salonie lub rząd akwariów z pewnością wygląda bardzo ciekawie, ale to nie najlepszy pomysł, gdy nasi Simowie mają ograniczone fundusze. Tryb tworzenia rodziny thumbW grze The Sims mamy możliwość wyboru jednej z istniejących już rodzin, którą możemy wprowadzić do nowego domu. W okolicy stoją również zamieszkane już domy, możemy więc zagrać jedną z tych rodzin. Ale możemy także stworzyć zupełnie nową rodzinkę od A do Z. Oto etapy, przez które musimy przebrnąć: *By rozpocząć projektowanie Sima musimy najpierw wpisać nazwisko. *Określamy płeć naszego Sima (kobieta - mężczyzna). *Teraz karnacja: jasna, śniada i ciemna. *Musimy określić czy tworzony Sim będzie dorosłym czy dzieckiem; możemy zaludnić cały dom samymi dziećmi, ale lepiej dodać do rodziny jednego czy dwoje dorosłych, w końcu tylko oni mogą zarabiać. *Samo okno wyglądu również wyposażone jest w funkcje umożliwiające wprowadzanie zmian w postaci Sima. Możemy więc przełączać głowy zdobiące ciało Sima oraz stroje. *Nadajemy naszemu Simowi imię. *Osobowość - możemy stworzyć Simowi nie tylko ciało, ale i umysł. Jedna możliwość to zdanie się na znak zodiaku naszego Sima, a druga to określenie jego osobowości własnoręcznie. Okno osobowości obejmuje pięć kategorii: ** Schludność (bałaganiarz/porządny) ** Przebojowość (nieśmiały/przebojowy) ** Aktywność (leniwy/aktywny) ** Usposobienie (poważny/wesoły) ** Nastawienie (gburowaty/miły) Dysponujemy 25 punktami, które można dowolnie podzielić między cechy charakteru Sima, każda cecha mieści 10 punktów. *Charakterystyka - po dobraniu wszystkich składników, można dopisać Simowi krótką notkę biograficzną. Tworzona rodzina może składać się maksymalnie z ośmiu członków. Osobny artykuł: Tryb tworzenia Sima Tryb życia thumb Potrzeby Simów Umiejętności Rozwijanie umiejętności jest Simom niezbędne do awansowania na wyższe szczeble kariery zawodowej oraz uniknięcia incydentów w stylu spalenia domu podczas gotowania obiadu. Charakterystykę umiejętności aktywnego Sima można obejrzeć na panelu pracy. Poziom umiejętności jest prezentowany w postaci podświetlonych słupków przy nazwie umiejętności. Podpowiedź: aby pracować nad podnoszeniem umiejętności, Simowie muszą być w dobrym nastroju. Kontakty towarzyskie Rozmowy między Simami powodują zmiany stosunków między nimi oraz zaspokajanie potrzeby towarzystwa. Charaktery Simów mogą mieć duży wpływ na ich kontakty. Panel kontaktów zawsze informuje o stanie danego związku, prezentując np. serce w przypadku stosunków romantycznych lub uśmiechniętą buźkę w przypadku przyjacielskich. *'Telefon' Telefon może odgrywać główną rolę w życiu społecznym Twoich Simów. Mogą używać go do zapraszania przyjaciół, zamawiania pizzy i wzywania fachowców, jeśli sami są zbyt zajęci, by odetkać toaletę. Telefonu nie ma na stanie danej rodziny, należy go dopiero zakupić! Dzwoniący telefon nie może zbyt długo czekać na odebranie - Twoi Simowie mogą otrzymywać różnego rodzaju oferty. Usługi - niektóre sprzęty domowe mają tendencję do psucia się. Przez telefon nasz Sim może wezwać nie tylko fachowca, ale może również zatrudnić sprzątaczkę lub ogrodnika, albo zamówić pizzę. Ogrodnik będzie pilnował, by Twoje kwiaty nie uschły, odwiedzi nas co trzy dni. Sprzątaczka natomiast przybędzie codziennie gotowa do walki z nieporządkiem. Możesz także sprowadzić do domu służby mundurowe, ale jeśli zrobisz to bez uzasadnienia poniesiesz konsekwencje. Osobny artykuł: Telefon *'Przyjaźń' Musimy pamiętać, że przyjaźnie słabną z upływem czasu - musimy pracować nad ich podtrzymaniem. thumb *'Miłość' Romans między Simami może mieć miejsce dopiero, gdy obie strony są do siebie przychylnie usposobione. Gdy między Simami zacznie coś iskrzyć, menu działania zostanie wzbogacone o kilka środków dalszego elektryzowania. Romantyczny kontakt może być jednak jednokierunkowy, gdy jeden Sim będzie gotów na więcej, niż drugi zechce mu dać. Inicjatywna nawiązania romantycznego związku może więc spotkać się z odwzajemnieniem uczuć lub gwałtowną odmową. Związek romantyczny z czasem traci na sile, podobnie jak wszelkie inne związki. Podtrzymanie stosunków romantycznych wymaga romantycznych działań! thumb|Tuż po ślubie *'Oświadczyny i małżeństwo' Simowie mogą się sobie oświadczać i, jeśli będą we właściwym nastroju, wziąć ślub. Właściwie mogą zawierać małżeństwo z więcej niż jednym Simem w tym samym czasie... (opcja niedostępna w The Sims 2 i The Sims 3)! Oczywiście nie zamierzamy łączyć ze sobą pierwszych lepszych Simów, którzy mogliby szybko porzucić partnerów - muszą coś do siebie czuć. Opcja oświadczyn pojawia się w menu działania pod warunkiem istnienia gorących uczuć: oświadczający się musi myśleć dość ciepło o osobie, której się oświadcza. A osoba, której się oświadczono, musi też mieć nieźle zawrócone w głowie. Małżeństwo może być proponowane jedynie w stosunkach między Simami przeciwnej płci. Oświadczyny mogą wyjść ze strony zarówno mężczyzny jak i kobiety. We właściwej chwili należy po prostu użyć interakcji "Oświadcz się" na drugim Simie. Małżonkowie nie są oznaczeni żadnymi specjalnymi symbolami na panelu kontaktów. Postacie wprowadzające się do nowego domu tracą swoje nazwisko i otrzymują nazwisko nowej rodziny. Jeśli dany Sim ma grubszą gotówkę i kupę dzieciaków i przyjmie propozycję zamieszkania z innym Simem, zabierze ze sobą cały swój stan posiadania i potomstwo. Uwaga: dzieci i gotówka pozostają w starym domu, jeśli jest w nim przynajmniej jeszcze jedna osoba dorosła, oprócz naszego Sima. thumb|Kołyska w The Sims Narodziny Simów W grze The Sims, gdy chcemy sobie sprawić bobasa, może się to stać poprzez długie "migdalenie się" ze swoim partnerem. Pojawi się wtedy okno dialogowe, w którym jeden z Simów zapyta drugiego, czy chce, żeby mieli dziecko. Jeśli drugi Sim się zgodzi pojawi się bobas, którym trzeba będzie się zajmować przez trzy następne dni aby zmienił się w dziecko-nastolatka. Oznacza to, że któryś z Simów mieszkających w domu będzie musiał regularnie karmić niemowlaka i kłaść go spać. Nie można sprawdzić zapotrzebowań pokarmowych i energetycznych niemowlaka w taki sposób, jak w przypadku większych Simów - trzeba polegać na wrzaskach, którymi maluch będzie ogłaszał światu swoje pragnienia. Niemowlaki nie pojawiają się w rodzinnych galeriach, na panelach itp., aż do chwili, gdy staną się dziećmi-nastolatkami. Oczko w głowie rodziców z czasem rośnie i zmienia się w dziecko-nastolatka, ale nie stają się oni nigdy dorosłymi. Tak jak dorośli Simowie nigdy się nie starzeją. Płeć i osobowość niemowlaka jest ustalana w chwili narodzin i nie można ich zmieniać, ale za to istnieje możliwość nadania bobasowi imienia. *'Interakcje z dzieckiem' - kiedy dziecko wymaga Twojej uwagi, daje Ci znać - wrzeszcząc, a im wrzask głośniejszy, tym większa uwaga jest wymagana. Simowie mogą z własnej woli bawić się z dzieckiem, ale nie będą go karmić ani mu śpiewać - zlecanie tych czynności jest naszym zadaniem. Należy wykonywać następujące czynności przy dziecku: ** Karmienie - karmienie zmniejsza poziom głodu dziecka. Długość karmienia zależy od apetytu malucha. Karmienie dziecka, które wrzeszczy z powodu zmęczenia, nie pomoże mu zasnąć. ** Bawienie - zabawa z niemowlakiem zapewnia Simowi niewielkie zaspokojenie potrzeb rozrywki i towarzystwa - a poza tym podoba się maluchowi. Goście także mogą bawić się z bobasem. ** Śpiewanie - gdy niemowlę jest zmęczone, śpiew Sima usypia je, ale uprzednio dziecko musi zostać nakarmione, aby nie było zbyt głodne, by słuchać (skomplikowane?). *'Sen' - po zaśnięciu bobas śpi przez kilka godzin i nie można go obudzić. *'Płacz' - płacz niemowlaka budzi wszystkich dorosłych śpiących w tym samym pokoju. *'Utrata dziecka' - jeśli niemowlę jest skrajnie wygłodzone, dochodzi do stanu krytycznego. Pojawia się wówczas w domu pracownica opieki społecznej i zabiera biednego bobasa. Wstyd! Pracownicy opieki społecznej towarzyszy okno z wyjaśnieniem powodów jej obecności. *'Adopcja' - samotni dorośli i pary tej samej płci mają możliwość adoptowania dziecka za pośrednictwem pojawiającego się od czasu do czasu okna dialogowego, ale nie jest to sytuacja, którą można zaplanować. thumb|Moment przemiany bobasa w dziecko Dzieci Między samymi dziećmi oraz między dziećmi a dorosłymi może wystąpić cała masa interakcji. Dzieci mogą się nawet opiekować niemowlakami. Pod względem zachowań dzieci są dość podobne do dorosłych, choć znacznie szybciej głodnieją. Nie zdobywają nowych umiejętności, jak ich rodzice, ale potrafią sprzątać. Mimo tego, że dzieci nie podnoszą umiejętności przez takie działania, jak czytanie, może je to bawić. Musisz kierować je do nauki, aby miały dobre wyniki w szkole - mogą uczyć się z książek lub przy komputerze. Jeśli wyślesz dziecko do szkoły w złym nastroju, ucierpią na tym szkolne stopnie. Sytuacja może pogorszyć się na tyle, że dziecko zostanie wyrzucone ze swojej szkoły i zostanie przeniesione do szkoły wojskowej. Dzieci-nastolatki nie wdają się w romantyczne związki, co uległo zmianie w grach The Sims 2 i The Sims 3. Sąsiedzi Sąsiedzi - czasem błogosławieństwo, a czasem udręka. Twoi Simowie mogą nawiązywać kontakty z sąsiadami, a kontakty te mogą mieć różne następstwa: od zaspokajania potrzeby towarzystwa, przez wspólne mieszkanie, małżeństwo i wytwarzanie nowych pokoleń Simów. Sąsiedzi mogą również przynosić prezenty. Po stworzeniu nowego gospodarstwa domowego sąsiad może wpaść z wizytą. W miarę tworzenia i kwaterowania kolejnych rodzin, ich członkowie mogą nawiązywać kontakty towarzyskie z mieszkańcami innych domów. Po pierwszej wizycie i nawiązaniu znajomości, sąsiedzi mogą przy następnych okazjach przyprowadzić innych członków rodziny. Zazdrość Między Simami mieszkającymi w jednym domu lub między Simami a ich sąsiadami może zrodzić się zazdrość. Dorosły zaangażowany w trójkąt miłosny doświadcza zazdrości, jeśli jest świadkiem pewnego rodzaju kontaktów między obiektem jego uczuć a osobą trzecią. Wiele okoliczności może wywoływać zazdrość - od grzecznych pocałunków do namiętnych, od prawienia komplementów do masowania karku. Za każdym razem pogarsza się stan relacji między Simami zaangażowanymi w związki uczuciowe a obserwującą ich osobą. A gdy zazdrosna osoba zauważy którąś z wymienionych wyżej romantycznych interakcji, może wymierzyć jednemu z denerwujących ją Simów zazdrosny policzek, co doprowadzi do dalszego pogorszenia się stosunków między rywalkami lub rywalami. Wyprowadzka - być może żywiłeś złudną nadzieję, że do tego nie dojdzie, ale ataki Simów mogą mieć trwałe konsekwencje. Atak to ostatnia kropla goryczy w przypadku Simów, których związek przeszedł już w stadium kompletnego rozkładu. Sim, który zostanie zaatakowany przez innego mieszkańca domu i przegra, może podjąć decyzję o wyprowadzce. A kiedy odchodzi opuszcza Simświat na zawsze. Im lepsza kondycja fizyczna danego Sima, tym większe ma on/ona szanse na wygranie walki. Opcja ataku jest dostępna także w przypadku kontaktów z dziećmi, ale dzieci przegrywające walkę nigdy nie odchodzą. thumb|Sim biegnący na samochód podwożący do pracy Kariera Twoi Simowie mogliby trwonić czas na oglądaniu telewizji, obżeraniu się pizzą i marzeniach o kupnie zmywarki, ale jak wyglądaliby w oczach swoich dzieci? A jeśli nawet nie mają dzieci, muszą przecież z czegoś żyć. Simowie muszą robić karierę, potrzebują zatrudnienia, które stymulowałoby ich ambicje i kierowało do domu szeleszczący strumień simoleonów. *'Jak zdobyć pracę?' - Sim ma do dyspozycji dwa sposoby znalezienia pracy. Pierwszy to przeglądanie codziennych ogłoszeń w gazecie. Sim może jednak tam znaleźć tylko jedno ogłoszenie dziennie. Można przyjąć daną propozycję lub odrzucić ofertę i poczekać do następnego dnia na inną. Drugim sposobem zdobycia pracy jest przeszukiwanie sieci, jeśli oczywiście kupisz Simowi komputer. W tym przypadku Sim ma dostęp do trzech ofert dziennie. *'Podwózka do pracy' - gdy zjawi się samochód podwożący do pracy, Twój Sim musi być już na nogach, gotowy do wyjścia. A jeśli wyślesz go do roboty na głodniaka lub z pełnym pęcherzem, wróci dość wkurzony (i jeszcze bardziej głodny lub z jeszcze pełniejszym pęcherzem). Nie zamęczaj więc swoich Simów i budź ich odpowiednio wcześnie, aby zdążyli się przygotować przed przyjazdem samochodu. Podobnie jak w każdej części The Sims, po pracowników na niższych stanowiskach przyjeżdżają gorsze samochody. Pracujący lokatorzy, którzy wychodzą do pracy o tej samej godzinie, mogą korzystać z jednego samochodu. Jeśli pracujący Sim nie zdąży wsiąść do samochodu w ciągu godziny, wóz odjedzie. Jeśli Sim spóźni się na samochód dwa dni z rzędu, straci pracę. Mała podpowiedź: Sim może natomiast opuszczać co drugi dzień pracy bez ponoszenia większych konsekwencji, nie dostanie jednak wypłaty za opuszczone dni. Gdy Simowie są w pracy nie można przydzielać im innych zadań. Gdy wracający z pracy Sim pojawia się w drzwiach, okno dialogowe ogłasza jego przybycie oraz ilość zarobionych pieniędzy, które są dodawane do wspólnej kasy. *'Postępy kariery' - kliknięcie na panelu pracy umożliwia zapoznanie się ze szczegółowymi informacjami na temat zatrudnienia Sima, jego płacy i poziomu kompetencji, a także ze stanem poszczególnych umiejętności Sima. Praca na poziomie podstawowym nie wymaga żadnych umiejętności. Wyższe stanowiska wiążą się z koniecznością podnoszenia poziomu pewnych umiejętności, co zaowocuje podwyżką. Podnoszenie umiejętności jest warunkiem awansu, jeśli wymaga on odpowiednich kwalifikacji. Zakresy umiejętności związane z bieżącą pozycją są podkreślane. Posiadanie przyjaciół także ma wpływ na przebieg kariery zawodowej Sima. Liczba przyjaciół wymagana do awansu również podawana jest na panelu pracy. Pracujący Simowie mogą zmieniać kariery, zachowując wszelkie zdobyte dotychczas umiejętności. *'Kariery zawodowe' - w podstawowej wersji gry istnieje dziesięć różnych karier. Utrzymuj swoich Simów w dobrym nastroju, dbaj by nie spóźniali się na samochód do pracy, pilnuj by studiowali potrzebne im dziedziny, a zobaczysz jak zaczną szybciutko piąć się w górę po szczeblach kariery. Każda drabinka ma ich dziesięć, a każdy Sim musi zaczynać od samego dołu. Oto lista karier dostępnych w podstawowej wersji gry: ** Biznes (Goniec) ** Rozrywka (Kelner/Kelnerka) ** Porządek publiczny (Agent ochrony) ** Poza prawem (Kieszonkowiec) ** Medycyna (Laborant) ** Wojskowość (Poborowy) ** Polityka (Asystent sztabu wyborczego) ** Sport (Maskotka drużyny) ** Nauka (Obiekt doświadczalny) ** Ekstrema (Ryzykant) Stan krytyczny Życie Sima nie składa się z samych przyjemności. Oprócz wszystkich huśtawek nastrojów i stresów związanych z karierą zawodową istnieją jeszcze poważne problemy, z którymi trzeba sobie poradzić - niekiedy nawet są to sprawy życia i śmierci. Twoich Simów mogą spotkać wszelkiego rodzaju nieprzyjemne zdarzenia: *'Zalanie' - jeśli masz w domu tandetną hydraulikę, wkrótce może zrobić się mokro. Toaleta, zlew czy zmywarka mogą się zepsuć i przekształcić w tryskające gejzery. Należy szybko naprawić lub wymienić zepsute sprzęty, a Simowie powinni złapać za mopa. thumb|Pożar w The Sims *'Pożar' - pożar może zostać wzniecony przez nieostrożnego Sima palącego w kominku lub gotującego obiad. Pożar może być bardzo poważny, więc należy od razu zagonić Simów do gaszenia go. Zaopatrzenie się w czujniki przeciwpożarowe umożliwi wezwanie strażaków natychmiast po wybuchnięciu ognia, jest to zatem dobra inwestycja. *'Włamywacze' - jeśli zauważysz włamywacza wchodzącego do domu, niech Sim jak najprędzej zadzwoni na policję. Jeśli Simowie śpią, może już być za późno, ale należy próbować. Zainstalowanie alarmu antywłamaniowego przyspieszy pojawienie się gliniarzy. *'Brak energii' - jeśli nie pozwolisz Simom odpoczywać, mogą stać się bardzo, bardzo zmęczeni. Zaczną poruszać się wolniej, chwiać i potykać. W końcu padną tam, gdzie stoją, aby zażyć trochę odpoczynku. *'Wydalanie' - to prosta sprawa: każdy wie, kiedy musi udać się do toalety, ale niektórzy Simowie zwlekają z tym do ostatniej chwili, a wtedy może być już za późno. Konsekwencje tego ociągania się lądują na podłodze i muszą zostać sprzątnięte. *'Porażenie prądem' - następuje wtedy, gdy niezgrabny Sim spróbuje naprawić np. telewizor lub wymienić żarówkę. W takich przypadkach należy zadbać o to, aby Sim miał pewne umiejętności techniczne lub pieniądze na wynajęcie fachowca. Śmierć Sima Simowie oczywiście mogą umierać. Mogą ginąć w wypadkach (pożar, utonięcie, porażenie prądem) lub z powodu zaniedbania (zagłodzenie). Śmierć Sima ma następujące konsekwencje: przybywa Mroczny Kosiarz, ciało Sima zamienia się w urnę lub nagrobek (zależy czy Sim zmarł w domu czy na zewnątrz), członkowie rodziny gromadzą się nad urną lub nagrobkiem zmarłego Sima. Jeśli wszyscy członkowie danej rodziny umrą, dom zostanie wystawiony na sprzedaż na ekranie okolicy. Artykuły dostarczane do domu *'Gazeta' - Simowie otrzymują gazetę codziennie od gazeciarza. Gazetę można przeczytać lub zapoznać się z ogłoszeniami o pracy. Czytanie gazety wypełnia w pewnym stopniu potrzebę rozrywki. Jeśli Sim nie będzie za bardzo przejmował się zabieraniem gazety ze swojego progu codziennie, stanie się ona śmieciem, który trzeba sprzątnąć. Gdy przed domem będzie leżeć pięć zaległych gazet, przestaniesz dostawać nowe. *'Poczta' - w otrzymywanej poczcie Simowie znajdą rachunki. Musisz regularnie opłacać rachunki, w przeciwnym wypadku pojawi się komornik i przejmie wszystkie meble. Gdy rachunki zaczną się piętrzyć, pojawi się odpowiednie ostrzeżenie. Ponieważ, jak w każdej grze The Sims, wysokość rachunków jest obliczana w oparciu o wartość obiektów znajdujących się w domu, właściciele małych domków z kilkoma sprzętami mogą spać spokojnie, ponieważ będą płacić mniejsze rachunki. Cel gry *Gra nie ma celu, zajmujemy się głównie zaspokajaniem potrzeb Simów, ich karierą i wychowywaniem dzieci. To wszystko może trwać w nieskończoność, ponieważ w grze The Sims Simowie się nie starzeją. Przykładowe filmy Plik:The sims 1 gameplay odc 1 Plik:The sims 1 gameplay odc. 2 Plik:The sims 1 Gameplay odc.3 Od Nowa Plik:The Sims 1 Gameplay odc. 4 Poczekamy... Video:The Sims 1 Gameplay odc. 5 Budowa Klubu Video:The Sims 1 Gameplay odc. 6 Dobudówka Video:The Sims 1 Gameplay odc. 7 Festyn Video:The Sims 1 Gameplay odc 8 Zwyczajny Dzień Video:The Sims 1 Gameplay odc. 9 cz. 1 The Sims 1 Gameplay odc. 9 cz.2 ﻿ en:The Sims Kategoria: The Sims Kategoria:Gry z serii The Sims